singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
O'Brien
O'Brien is an ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) or Helljumper (basically a Space Marine) from TEH FUTURE. He arrived in-game on date and currently lives in Spartan base with the rest of the Halolz kids, wherever that actually is. His full name is Private Blake "Spike" O'Brien, but no one calls him Spike. Or Blake. He's a loudmouth smart-ass brat who tries to be macho and cool, but underneath all the obvious posturing is a seething mass of guilt and debilitating PTSD. He doesn't like Spartans. Or AIs. Or aliens. Or anything, really, although it's hard to tell if any of his opinions are what he really feels or a token demonstration of how he's "supposed" to feel about a subject. age: 20 origins: Halo Legends (The Babysitter episode), canon app link: http://sniperbitch.livejournal.com/482.html#cutid1 hmd: http://sniperbitch.livejournal.com/820.html played by: Brig contact: 'AIM: brigantinefranke | email: twopoinsettias@gmail.com Setting RUN IT'S A TV TROPES LINK: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HaloLegends AND A YOUTUBE TRAILER: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IklqPx3unjs Personality To quote TV Tropes: the Jerkass Woobie. O'Brien is a young, cocky, loudmouth brat of a soldier who must be the best damn sniper in UNSC space to not have been already drummed out of his unit for his backtalk. He's part of the 105th Marine Expeditionary Unit, aka the Helljumpers, which is considered the best and most brutal Marine unit, and whose members have an intense rivalry with the SPARTANs. When Master Chief was still a young rookie he was cornered and set upon by Marines of the 105th, and though Chief was never told that some of them died from their injuries in that fight, the rest of the Marines undoubtedly knew. While the rest of O'Brien's squad seems perfectly capable of stowing their distrust of the SPARTAN assigned to their mission, O'Brien is still the one bitching and moaning about how he was passed over and that he can snipe just as well or better than a goddamn freak of nature. O'Brien's episode, The Babysitter, is of course the story of him being forced to finally see past his blind antagonism and rivalry, but it's likely that his attitude towards SPARTANs was either never checked or perhaps even encouraged by his peers and superiors. O'Brien proves himself to be a mouthy, ungrateful little shit, even after his life is saved several times by SPARTAN-141, and endangers the mission through his own un-professionalism before finally manning up in the last five minutes to complete the mission objective. That said, he's undoubtedly a skilled and competent soldier to have even become a Helljumper, but he lets his emotions get the better of him and seems to have a serious problem keeping his mouth shut and his temper leashed. He also seems to be the youngest of his squad and that might be part of his bitchiness, being the baby of the team and desperately craving respect from his older comrades. At the end of the episode, however, O'Brien and the rest of his squad experience a change of heart about SPARTANs in general and Cal-141 in specific, as she sacrifices her life to save O'Brien's and unhesitatingly entrusts the mission, assassinating a Covenant Prophet, to O'Brien when her injuries prevent her from the taking the all important shot. O'Brien may have never before seen a SPARTAN without a helmet, or might never have seen a female SPARTAN, as he stands dumbstruck when Cal's face is revealed. Change of heart or not, however, O'Brien is still a goddamn brat, as his prejudices probably run too deep to be completely shed after one incident. He's still wrestling with his feelings about Cal, so he'll tag after any SPARTANs in Sing like a puppy and alternately bitch constantly or be over-protective and generally make a nuisance of himself. Abilities & Weaknesses Boy is a sniper and apparently awesome at it, not so awesome at sneaking up on enemy bases undetected. He's courageous/reckless, can handle himself around various types of weapons, but is otherwise a non-augmented ordinary human soldier. His weaknesses are his temper and his own immaturity, and he's kind of a skinny little brat, too. Character Relationships *'Rookie - fellow Helljumper and his immediate superior. A mellow, stabilizing influence and probably the closest thing O'Brien has to a friend on the station. He constantly amazes/worries O'Brien with his ~liberal~ perspectives and the fact that he's so calmly self-assured that he doesn't seem to care what other people think. Especially about fraternization within the ranks. *'Emile '- HE'S A PRETTY COOL GUY AND DOESN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING. O'Brien thinks he's kind of awesome and badass and doesn't take crap, and doesn't seem to notice that Emile fails with civilians because who cares about civilians anyway. Obviously a man's worth is judged best by his killcount. Emile also witnessed a couple of O'Brien's embarassing PTSD breakdowns and has appointed himself protective big brother, aka when O'Brien tries to run off or lock himself somewhere to avoid talking about his issues, Emile will mercilessly kick the door down and drag him out. *Carter *Thom *Black-One *Black-Two *Prism *Kaylee *Tex Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.